This invention relates to high speed food processing machines in which a vertical drive shaft supports and drives food processing blades within an upwardly open food containing bowl. The bowl, which is closed by a lid during food processing, is pivoted for pouring its contents. Typically, a powerful motor on the bottom of the bowl rotates the drive shaft, and a mixing baffle blade is supported through the lid for rotation along and around the inside surface of the bowl for removing and returning foodstuffs from the side of the bowl to the vicinity of the food processing blades for further processing. The blades are removable and interchangeable, so that the blade or other tool configurations may be matched to the processing needs at hand. Machines of this type are highly effective in processing foods, and are so fast (many operations being performed in less than a minute), that the actual processing time is but a small part of the total "turn around" time. That is, it usually takes longer to load and unload the machine than to process the food once it is in the machine. It is therefore desirable to expedite the loading and removing operations as much as possible.
In order to expedite removal of the foodstuffs from the bowl, it is desirable to increase the pouring height of the bowl. Present machines generally pour at a level too low for the standard sized food pans and carts used in many kitchens. These low pouring heights have been dictated by the need to keep the working height of the food processing bowl low enough for average height users, but the low pouring height requires use of inconvenient receiving pans with low edges which can fit beneath the bowl edge when tilted.